She'll Have Me
by Accio-Annie
Summary: It's the end of Ted Tonks' sixth year and so far he and Andromeda Black have been able to keep their relationship secret. But when it's been revealed that Andromeda is betrothed to another man, will Ted stand up and fight for what is his? Or will he secretly watch and listen as Bellatrix tells Andromeda exactly how she's going to act, whether she wants to or not? ONE SHOT.


**Disclaimer:** I own no rights to Harry Potter, or these characters. If I did...we'll I'd be the luckiest person on Earth.

**Notes:** Just a short one shot about Ted Tonks standing up for his girl. Takes place at the end of his and Andromeda's sixth year.

* * *

Ted had been walking down the hallway on his way to the library when he heard them. At first he couldn't tell who the voices belonged to because he was too far away. It was obvious they belonged to either a sixth or seven year as only they had free periods right now and the underclassmen would be in classes. He looked at his watch to find that there were still ten minutes before classes let out and he scrunched his eyes up in curiosity. He had been planning on going straight to the library and study, but if students were fighting he needed to clear that up first.

Ted stopped dead in his tracks when he saw -and heard- Bellatrix Black yelling angrily at Andromeda Black. Rodolphus Lestrange was standing to her left and Narcissa was warily standing behind them all. Both Andromeda and Bellatrix were turned so they couldn't see him. He was sure if Rodolphus or Narcissa looked in his direction they'd see him, but for now their focus was on the other two girls. Ted's heart pounded as he gingerly took another few steps closer to them so he could here better. There was no way she had been found out, that _they_ had been, but even so Ted was scared.

"How dare you Andromeda! He's to be your husband! I don't care if he gives you the 'creeps' or whatever other nonsense you think that actually matters. You will do your duty as a pure blood and marry him!" Bellatrix seethed, the animosity rolling off of her. Ted's heart dropped and his stomach twisted into knots. She was betrothed to someone else and she hadn't told him. They'd been dating for over six months and told each other everything, or so he had thought.

"Bella please," Andromeda pleaded, "listen to me. You've got Rod and Cissa's got Lucius. You both are going to marry people whom you care for. Oh don't look at me like that Cissa, you know very well mother and father will have you marry him. That's no surprise. I _can't_ marry Rosier. He looks at me like I'm a piece of meat for Salazar's sake!" At the mention of her _betrothed's _name Ted sucked in a surprised breath, anger and jealousy flooding him. The noise hadn't been loud enough for the women to hear, but it caught Rodolphus' attention. Ted ground his jaw and locked eyes with Rodolphus. The older Slytherin arched an eyebrow and appraised him coolly, not saying or doing anything to alert the others of his presence. As much as he had something to say over the fact she was apparently engaged, he kept his mouth shut.

Ted forced his eyes back on Andromeda, not daring to move. Bellatrix spoke again, this time quiet enough Ted couldn't make out all of her words. Without realising it Rodolphus had crossed his arms and was now watching how Ted was staring at Andromeda. Suddenly Bellatrix screeched, startling him. "You insolent _fool_! You are a BLACK and you will do well to remember that! You will stop acting like a child and you will start treating Evan with the respect he deserves from you! Without us you would be nowhere! You won't have anything without this marriage!"

"Bella, that's not-" Andromeda began to back track, but before she could say another word she was slapped, hard, by her elder sister. Ted had began moving even before she had raised her hand but hadn't reached her in time before it had happened. Rodolphus had noticed his movement, but he seemed more concerned with getting Bellatrix to cool down.

"Bellatrix, that's enough." Rodolphus spoke in a calm manner, but it was clear he wasn't happy with what Bellatrix had just done. Narcissa was just staring in horror, both hands covering her mouth. Andromeda stared at her sister shock as well, a tentative hand covering her cheek.

"She won't be alone, and she'll have me." Ted growled as he forced himself in front of Andromeda, sparing her one quick glance before turning his attention back to Bellatrix. Rodolphus was observing him with a look of interest on his face, but Bellatrix was absolutely livid, glaring at him narrowly. He couldn't see Narcissa's face, not that he cared to. He was sure was was looking aghast with what he had just said.

"What did you just say?" Hysteria had begun to creep into Bellatrix's voice. She laughed cruelly, the sound harsh. "What did you just say to me, Mudblood? Andromeda, looks like you've got an admirer and he seems to want to be taught a lesson!" Ted had already had his wand out, and had cast a quick disarming spell causing hers to fly into the air. If he wasn't so preoccupied with was happening he'd been impressed with his magical handy work. Normally one would never get one up on Bellatrix Black, especially not him. He aimed his wand at her chest and stood his ground. Ted had his other arm holding Andromeda protectively behind him.

"Ted, don't. Just go. Please Ted, go." Andromeda protested weakly from behind him.

"Shut up, Andromeda." Ted murmured to her, keeping his eyes and his wand trained on Bellatrix.

"No _Ted_," Bellatrix said sarcastically, a deadly glint in her eyes. "Don't go. We could have so much fun if you stayed."

"Bella." Rodolphus placed a warning hand on her arm and spoke quietly. Ted noticed he was still giving Ted an odd look. It was strange, almost… proud. Before Ted or anyone else could say another word the bell rang, and soon the hallway was bustling with students. Bellatrix looked like she was still ready to murder him, but conceded and let Rodolphus pull her away. Although, not before she snarled, "This isn't over. You've just signed you're death certificate."

Ted keep his eyes steady and forced himself not to react. He stayed standing in front of Andromeda, his wand still out but now lowered, until the departing party had rounded the corner and left his sight. When they had he let out a shaky breath before turning back to Andromeda, ignoring the curious glances coming their way. He wrapped her up in his arms protectively, not caring anymore if people saw. It was rather too late for secrets now, he supposed. He had just made sure of that. Andromeda began crying into his chest, quietly at first. It didn't take long before she went to full fledged sobbing. Her body shook with each breath.

"Shh, 'Dromeda. Oh, love, please don't cry. Shhh. I've got you." Ted tried to soothe her. He moved his hand and a soothing motion across her back as she clutched him tighter. "I've got you. I'm never letting you go." He repeated over and over, meaning those words more than anything he had ever said in his life. He knew in that instant that he loved her more than his own life, and that if it came down to it, he'd die for her.


End file.
